Sonic Rebels
by Emzing
Summary: Shortly after the Black Comet disaster the President of the United Federation announces his retirement and a new election is to be held. A certain Doctor, mad engineer and now third-party candidate in the run for presidency takes advantage of the past catastrophes and rebrands himself with his technological wonders as humanity's protector, to devastating effects for Sonic & co.


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Shortly after the Black Comet incident, the President announced his intent to step down from his post prematurely, for health reasons. While the Vice President has been set to cover for him temporarily, it was decided in Congress that a new election will be held as soon as possible and within short, the candidates will be announced," informed the news from the TV in Amy's living room./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Sure hope the President will be alright," Amy said to herself, more concerned over the President's health than the upcoming election, in which she had little insight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""I wouldn't be too worried," came a sultry voice from outside./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Amy jolted and squealed in surprise as she saw a white bat peeping in through an open window, elbows on the windowsill supporting her weight while her wings lied idly against her back. "Rouge! W-why are you creeping outside my window like that?!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Because you haven't invited me inside, sweetie."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Huffing, Amy motioned for her to come in and with one sleek move the bat was properly inside. Amy modified her question: "Why are you here?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""My TV broke down," Rouge said with an innocent smile. "A lady can't miss out on the latest in politics."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"While keeping her eye intensely on the beautiful thief, Amy asked: "Is that so?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Of course," Rouge said sagely. "A woman has to stay in touch with the world around her, or she'll remain a clueless girl."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Realizing very quickly which camp she was in, Amy felt her cheeks redden. Some time ago she may not have minded her juvenile ways, but considering all the weight of the world that her beloved constantly took upon himself… maybe it was absurd to think that he would fall for anything less than an equally responsible woman. "Tell me everything there is to know about it and I'll let you stay and watch!" Amy exclaimed passionately./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Amused, Rouge answered: "It's a deal."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""I'll make you some tea! Sugar or milk?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"While the broadcast was interspersed with commercials for this and that miraculous home product, Rouge gave Amy a rundown of the possible candidates, the parties, the blocks within those parties and not only the policies of each faction but their past record of authenticity. It was part of Rouge's job as a government agent, of course, but Amy was still impressed with the trove of knowledge behind those pretty eyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Then, after the last commercial break, came the announcement that the candidates were ready to be presented. They were just who Rouge had predicted as most likely and wrapping up the broadcast, they wished each other luck and a fair run for presidency./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""I guess I'll be on my way, then," Rouge said but as the broadcast segued into commercials once more, she was halted by the sound of a terribly familiar, villainous voice shouting through the screen:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Hey, hey, keep that TV on, buddy!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Doctor Eggman?" Amy gasped and Rouge once more sat down in the couch, leaning forward and watching even more attentively than before./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"The Doctor was all dressed up, with tie and everything, grinning into the camera. "Are you tired of evacuations and constant rebuilding of destroyed cities? Then why would you let the clowns in charge during these disasters decide which next irresponsible dunce you'll vote for?" Pictures of the candidates appeared and were instantly branded with "Liar" and "Coward" respectively stamped in red over their faces. "Congress won't tell you this, but you have another choice!" A third picture appeared, knocking the two former offscreen – it was Doctor Eggman's logo, modified after the United Federation colour scheme. "Vote Doctor Eggman – because you can!" With that, the segment came to an end./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""Eggman's running for president?" Amy stifled a laugh. "And 'because you can'? Come on! He's making a total fool of himself!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Rouge was not as entertained. "Rule number one in politics, darling: A king of fools is a king of many." After a moment of silence, she rose again and went to the window. "Thanks for letting me see the broadcast. This changes everything."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Amy would have asked how, but Rouge was already slipping out the window and flying away. On the TV, commercials kept rolling like before, only now the endless stream of miracle products came with a message at the end: "Our company officially endorses Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik for president. Because we can."/p 


End file.
